


Bitten

by shipsngiggles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Rebuilding the Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsngiggles/pseuds/shipsngiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything calmed down in Beacon Hills and everyone gets to be normal for once. For Derek means letting Stiles go off to college but that's for the best right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

“Derek, fuck I-ow shit yes,” Stiles felt Derek’s teeth start to dig into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. They were blunt human teeth but that didn’t stop Stiles from feeling it any less. “Aw please yes-I mean no wait stop,” with a great restraint on his part, Stiles pushed Derek away. Derek gave Stiles his distance along with a questioning look that quickly turned worried. Stiles immediately regretted his tone, making it sound worse than it actually was.

“What’s wrong?” there was quite a bit of distance between the two of them well more than Stiles would like but he'd already handled this all wrong. Consent was huge to Derek, when they first got together, Stiles had to constantly reassure him that everything was okay. Stiles lay panting thinking for a second trying to choose his words carefully and not drive Derek further away.

“I just don’t think you know what a bite would mean,” he says looking as serious as he could manage laying flushed on his back.  

“What are you talking about,” Derek said looking as if he was trying to figure out some riddle. His brow furrowed in a way that made Stiles want to kiss it away. “I’m sorry,” he kissed Stiles softly on the lips and then lay their foreheads together. “You could just as me to stop. We talked about this being an okay thing to ask for.”

“Damn it. No,” Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and then pulled Derek down for a kiss that would prove this was definitely something he was into.

“I was talking about the placement, not the actual biting part that is an A plus seriously continue. Just no breaking skin because we should not still be talking,” Stiles continues through kisses.

“Fine but we are talking about the biting thing later,” Derek had his serious face on again.

“Or,” Stiles flashed a wicked grin. “Or” he repeated in a whisper propping himself up on his elbows high enough to reach Derek’s ear and give a tug between his teeth. He reached a hand to grind Derek down on him and wow Stiles wasn’t sure what was better. The feeling of Derek above him or beneath his hand. Derek was in a tank top and briefs in comparison to Stiles who was shirtless and in boxers but damn did it feel good.

“I like this option so much better,” Stiles gasped as Derek started getting into it to. They began to rut up against each other and it felt fan-fucking-tastic. Even though Stiles would have liked more sometimes it was better getting each other off like this. Of course Derek always managed to get a hand between both of them and Stiles brain would short circuit.

Afterwards was always the same. Stiles would lay down sleepy while he ran through Derek’s hair. This time Derek looked concerned about something.

“So what was all that about biting?” Derek finally asked. Stiles was about to fall asleep but really he should have been expecting it. Derek never really let anything go even if Stiles really just wanted to get lost in the afterglow. Still this was something they needed to talk about especially since they didn’t have that much time.

“You gave all of your betas specific bites right?” Stiles started to ease into it.

“Yeah, they were all placed so no one would be able to tell if they were looking,” Derek answered. His eyes turned down. Sometimes it was hard to remember Derek as the guy who turned the pack for the wrong reasons even if he cared for them for all the right ones.

“Well the neck, theoretically, I mean from my research, says that it usually means…more,” Stiles was getting twitchy. Derek hadn’t seen him this weird since the first time they kissed and that was a disaster. Stiles freaked out the entire time after not even letting Derek respond with anything. It wasn’t until Derek was fed up with it that he finally shut Stiles up with another kiss which settled it. He doubted this would be as easy. Still Derek knew that meant they should be talking about it.

“Research? If this is all from Wikipedia, if it is I swear Stiles,” Derek tried to tease but noticed how serious Stiles still looked. “You know I wouldn’t turn you,” he added after in a quieter tone. He felt Stiles continue to stroke his hair again after he said that.

“I know big guy, it’s just that some sources say that a neck bit is a little bit different than the alpha beta relationship-thing,” he explained. “Even if it happens when you’re not turned.”

“Stiles, you’re going to have to explain this a little bit better. C’mon use your words,” Derek said knowing it would get a rise out of Stiles.

“Seriously that coming from you? Ok uh you know that Peter offered me the bite? Well he might have explained something’s since then trying to convince me again.” Stiles rushed at the ends as if that would make it better.

“Peter,” Derek said flatly. “You got your information from Peter? And why the hell is he still offering you the bite?” Derek leaned up and started to get off the bed but Stiles stopped him. Of course Derek would have this reaction despite the very intense talk they had when Derek asked if Stiles would ever consider being a wolf leading to a definitive no.

“Hey, it’s not like that’s a conversation I ever wanted to have. It hasn’t happened in a while. It was mostly when he was still giving off his creepy-as-shit-let’s-go-hide-dead-bodies vibe, which actually still hasn’t really gone away.” Stiles took a deep breath as he continued and made sure to look at Derek saying “Don’t kill me but I did ask him when he started talking about it but it was for Scott.”

“What” Derek’s face was priceless but Stiles couldn’t appreciate the shock because it was layered with hurt. Stiles made sure to keep his voice even and eye contact so Derek was sure that he wasn’t lying.

“Not for us come one blah never,” he leaned in to kiss Derek and led Derek's hand to his heart so he could feel it hadn’t skipped a beat. “Maybe Danny though,” he added.

“Stiles,” Derek growled in the back of his throat.

“Kidding,” this time he placed a sloppy kiss to Derek’s cheek. “I just needed to give you something to compare my lying to,” he joked. Then he took a deep breath and continued. “I just didn’t want you to do something you weren’t even sure about. Don’t give me that look you get all instincts and alpha on me which I know you try not to do. Which is the point here. Don’t look at me like anything except just Stiles okay?” he said cupping Derek’s face.

“There is no way that you are just Stiles,” Derek leaned into Stiles hand and kissed him. “You protect and care for this pack and you watch out for me, call me out when I’m going ‘alpha’ on the betas,” this got a chuckle out of Stiles. “You are so much more,” he peppered small kisses into the last statement.

“I know Der but I’m taking off for school I know you don’t want to keep me and I don’t want to keep you,” Derek sighed Stiles finally shattered the illusion. They wanted this night to be just like any other but they had to face the fact that this was the last night before Stiles left.

“Fine,” Derek said and Stiles let his hands drop

It was true that they had both agreed to being just fiends when Stiles left for school. Stiles didn’t want them to turn into one of those couples that eventually disintegrated and then ended up hating each other. Stiles couldn’t stand it when there was tension under affectionate emotions and wouldn’t be able deal if it turned into real hurt. Derek didn’t want to be a distraction. He knew Stiles, hell all of them, deserved a real life after all the shit they had been through in high school.

“Aw come on don’t do that sourwolf,” Stiles flopped back down in a distinctly ungraceful way. “Get over here. I can practically see your wheels turning,” when Derek leaned down, he pulled him close and kissed him. It was a goodbye and they both knew it.

“Fine,” Derek said “but I want to try something before you go.” He started to work on a hickey and gently scraped his teeth along Stile’s throat. He felt Stiles shiver and worked even harder.

“I thought you weren’t going to,” Stiles started but was cut off when Derek latched onto juncture between neck and shoulder. Despite Stiles words this was totally becoming a thing for him.

“I’m not breaking skin and I know we won’t see each other but you need to know Stiles,” Derek looked at Stiles again. “That you’re going to go off and have an awesome time at college but right now you’re mine,” Stiles saw a light red tinge to Derek’s eyes and damn it that wasn’t fair.

Derek was wrong though. Stiles wasn’t his. They belonged to each other as equals despite Derek being the alpha. Stiles was derailed by this thought process when Derek sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. They didn’t have a lot of time and Stiles sure as hell wasn’t going to miss any moment of Derek wrapped around him.

In the morning, Stiles woke up to Derek gently nuzzling into his neck.

“Stiles, you need to get up you and Scott are leaving early today,” Derek reminded him. He could smell Stiles’ reluctance and also had a sinking feeling in his gut. He wasn’t just going back to his house with the Sheriff, Stiles was leaving to start a new life. A life without creatures that would put him in danger every other week. It was more than that though sure Derek was losing his boyfriend and that hurt but he was also losing pack which made it all worse. Derek didn’t want Scott to go either but it was necessary for them all to learn and grow. Even when there were Hales controlling all of Beacon Hills, they still gave their pups the right to go out and become their own people. Many felt the need to give back to their pack and their town which is what Derek was hoping for. Pack would always be here and Derek made sure all the betas knew it.

“Mehhh,” Derek heard stiles groan from under the covers.

“We can could go and shower before you leave,” Derek suggested.

“Then again, need to start this college thing off right,” Stiles said emerging from the mountain of blankets he always used even with Derek’s higher temperature. Despite being so warm at night Derek liked having Stiles wrapped in his cocoon of blankets because he smelled so strongly of pack. As much as Derek tried to rationalize that it would be better to let Stiles go he couldn’t help but notice how good the hickey’s looked on Stiles skin. The pale contrast was something Derek liked, mostly because it was a clear sign of _mine._ Sighing he shook that away, there was no way he wanted his own selfish feelings get in the way of Stiles going off to school. Besides he wasn’t looking forward to missing any of the pack but it was important to be able to build up the his home as a place for pack to come back to and feel safe.

They heard Stiles Jeep rumble up. Scott had taken it to give the two some time before they left. He may not have liked the idea of Stiles and Derek together but got over it when he realized it wouldn’t be a long term thing that that held through college. Scott may have given an odd look to the pair but didn’t comment on the hickeys. Derek knew he’d smell them before anything else. The dawn was barely peaking up when Derek had to watch part of his pack drive away. He sighed and was thankful that he wouldn’t have to say bye to Isaac until the week after.

It still hurts like a bitch though having all the people you protected and care for leave. Even if they weren’t leaving for good, it was still rough to the alpha.

After a while things actually did start to get better. Turns out all that space and silence were better for him. At least for a little while. Derek’s life had been filled with noise and events that he had grown accustomed to. Sitting in the silence made it seem like he’d actually lost them again. Finally one day the sheriff arrived at his house Deputy Parish in tow and informed him that he was going to help him get into a program at the station.

Derek was more than a little surprised. He didn't even think he was on the Sheriff's radar as anything other than 'thing currently endangering my kid.' Scott had the pass growing up with the Stilinki's but Derek never had that. 

"I appreciate it and I hope this doesn't come off as ungrateful but why?" Derek couldn't help but ask.

The Sheriff responded with a small sad smile. 

“You took care of those kids when you were still a kid yourself. I saw how you helped all of them leave when you didn’t have to especially Lahey.”

“They deserved more than what they got,” Derek said honestly.

“And so do you,” the sheriff fixed him with a steady gaze. “Besides,” he sighed “Stiles would kill me if I didn’t look out for you. Why do you think this one’s always monitoring my lunch?” he nodded to his deputy. Parish shrugged it off.

“Stiles does that thing by bringing people together. He did it with the pack.” he explained.

“And now he’s expanding it again,” Derek finished. “Thank you,” he shook the sheriff’s hand and that sealed it.

Things changed after that. Less people thought of Derek as a crazy murdered and he even started getting talking to around town. He had a feeling the Sheriff and Perish were both talking him up. Derek wanted to be frustrated in some way but it was nice. It felt good to be walking around and have a place feel a little bit more like he did when he was a kid.

He started talking to Cora more often about how much better everything was a he was surprised when one day she actually showed up.

“Shut up and please tell me you have more in your kitchen than protein powder,” she said thrusting a package of Poptarts at him. They had hoarded these as children and there was a time when they joked that the first kid to move out wasn’t going to get an actual house warming just a bunch of Poptarts. Derek looked at them and swallowed. Sure it was a beat up little box she probably picked up at some gas station but Cora had come home. She stayed for a month before taking off again. The next time she showed up, they actually talked about their life in Beacon Hills.

“I’m proud of you Der,” she said one evening after they had been training. It seemed like home again and apparently Cora thought so too. “You built this back up and turned it into something else.”

“It’s never going to be what it used to be,” Derek hung his head. He was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him

“I wouldn’t want it to. We have to remember them not erase them,” they sat in silence for a while after that.

Two Hales sharing their feelings seemed to be too much. Cora left the next day with a note saying she would stop by again soon. Derek didn’t blame her. He was just happy she was doing okay, that she saw he was making progress even if it was slow. They always had a relationship less touchy feely than any of the others but that’s because they didn’t need it. Out of all his family, they had always been on the same wavelength.

Cora kept her word and returned every once in a while. They kept training and even though it wasn’t much it brought them closer together. It was good for Derek to have her come over more because he even started to invite pack over on weekends they were free. Most were surprised by the extended offerbut more than willing to come back to Beacon Hills if it meant free food and family. Derek kept in contact with all of them in some way, if not constant then at least checking in, Stiles included. He didn’t talk to them extremely often but he liked hearing about their experiences so unique and different from each other.

Derek could tell you that Isaac was training to be an RA because he liked working with people in his dorm. Lydia was doing research so complex Derek didn’t even try to fully understand it. Erica and Boyd attended so many campus events that they actually started to run a few. Derek felt like he could go on forever when it came to his pack. Every time either he or the Sheriff heard anything new they always talked about how proud they were which eventually led to Parish poking fun of the two. Derek didn't mind. They were away from their own pack so they were making their own and thriving. He couldn’t even be jealous because the more they did, the more they called in to talk to Derek about it. This was still home for their pack and Derek liked that. These were things he never got to experience so it made him feel good that he could give it to them. He even enrolled in an online class to get himself used to school again. Not only did the pack encourage it but when he mentioned it off hand to the Sheriff the next day there was a Beacon Hills planner on his desk.

“Between Stiles and Scott I know what it means to be organized you’re going to do great kid,” he said clapping him on the shoulder before heading out.

Derek may have bought him two orders or curly fries for that but Parish and Stiles didn’t have to know. Parish had become a friend to him as well. They’d go out and talk basketball after Parish mentioned one day that he’d played on the weekends. He even tried to convince Derek to come out an join which he actually kind of wanted to do. Everything was going well, slowly his life was getting straightened out and he didn’t feel so bottled up anymore. That is until the hangout incident.

The pack had been slowly getting Derek used to using his computer especially now since one of his classes was web based and Erica convinced everyone to block out enough time to do a hangout. She even convinced Ethan and Danny who both kept in touch to join. After numerous attempts and about twenty minutes in they were finally all together. It was nice having pack all together and even if none of them said it, it was clear on all of their faces. Even Boyd looked a little more relaxed which made Derek feel more justified in organizing this. Maybe they should do it more often.

They were all rotating and talking at once when Stiles turned to Scott. They were roommates at the same school so there was no reason to have them on separate computers. It was when he turned that Derek saw the hickeys on Stiles. Hickeys that were fading but Derek knew there was no way they were the same ones he put there when Stiles first moved away. Those would have been long gone by now. No these would only have come from someone else.

They weren’t exclusive hell they weren’t anything anymore so he shouldn’t be jealous. Taking a breath, Derek tried to shake it off. He felt Cora next to him grow concerned. She turned to him but before she could question him Stiles turned again and this time his hickeys were more openly displayed.

Everyone saw it but Ethan and Danny were the only ones to respond immediately. Danny first let out a long whistle. “Didn’t think Stilinski had it in,” Ethan smirked.

The rest of the group was quiet as if trying to get a read on Derek. If this was before Derek might have just shut them all out but he was better now, they all were. He only wanted best for his pack and Stiles included. He deserved to have as normal a college experience as he could manage because let’s face it between him and Scott in the same school they would get into some kind of situation sooner or later. It was weird but he was glad. Still, he wanted to have a little bit of fun with them.

“Thought your first choice was Danny but,” Derek shrugged “but it’s about time you and Scott became a thing,” Derek finished with a deadpan. When Stiles burst out laughing, Scott just groaned. The camera got a little shaky for a second because Stiles launched himself at Scott trying to kiss him.

 “Come on college is lonely let’s make out again. Bros helping bros!” they tumbled of screen and the camera moved as they hit the desk. Kira tried to make sure they were okay meanwhile the rest of the pack burst out laughing. Ethan and Danny cheered while Lydia rolled her eyes. Soon everyone was back to normal. Derek tried to let go of that moment of possessiveness. He’d gotten better about controlling his wolf. Pack was his anchor now but the wolf was still there and the wolf still wanted.

There was a second after everything settled down when Stiles did look at him as if asking a question. Derek only answered with a small nod. They acted like it was okay and so what if Derek still felt weird about it a few days later…or even weeks after. Cora never brought it up later and he was glad. Isaac made an attempt but thankfully didn’t press the issue too much.

When they all came back for winter break Derek invited them all back to the Hale House. Somehow they found a day for everyone to come and exchange gifts in a Secret Santa. He was excited. Christmas was one of his favorite times. He was planning this like his dad did with enough candy and sweets to keep you going on a sugar high until New Years. Cora came about a week early and when she heard about his plans she rolled her eyes and started making a list of actual things they might need to host a pack of college kids. “You’re lucky you have me big bro,” she said. “Yeah I am,” he kissed the top of her head. She took a deep breath. “I’m going to work, start decorating and pick up Isaac later he’s getting off the bus at 3.”

“I hope you know I’m taking your car and credit card. We’re making this place jolly as shit,” Cora called out to him and he walked out the door. A part of him was worried but those two would be fine, they’d got closer too. It was nice to have Isaac feel like more of a Hale. Maybe he would adopt the kid, his mom would have loved Isaac probably would have taken him in too. She had a habit of collecting strays. When he got to the station he saw that the Sheriff had bought him an extra order of take out before their shift started and smiled to himself. Looks like he knew another person who took in a lot of strays.

It was loud and everyone bickered like crazy. He was pretty sure they went through more food than he’d been through in an entire month but he couldn’t stop smiling. They had all changed, everyone slowly healing over time. The house smelled like pack again it was a better place for them to all relax. They all became more relaxed with theirs senses using them more casually. Everyone in the pack had gradually started to bet better and more in tune with their wolves since they actually got to practice rather than have to figure them out in life threatening situations.

The rest of the pack had already been there. Cora and Isaac had been champs helping Derek out when he realized that he actually didn’t know what he was doing. It was fun slowly getting them to pitch in and seeing Erica and Boyd pleasantly surprised when they showed up. Even Lydia gave a small nod of approval at him. Scott and stiles were the last o show up. Derek had psyched himself out knowing he would be able to control it. As soon as they stepped in the door the smell hit Derek. Strong. He took a breath and went to greet them like normal. He was able to act like a normal human being and was really happy to see them both. So what if he ignored Stiles for the rest of the night? It still meant he got to spend time with pack. So what if Cora sent a few looks at him in pity. It didn’t matter. What mattered is that they had Christmas and h didn't even notice if Stiles still had a few hickeys. It was nice damn it.

He made it through the night but he couldn’t sleep. After having everyone home it was weird to have the house to himself again. The girls went to Kira’s house and the guys all went to Scott’s. Derek was alone again. He knew it was dumb to think that way. Tonight was a testament of how strong his pack was, how much they cared about each other. It was all the time he had now in silence. Derek’s mind decided to think back on every interaction he could have had with Stiles.

He kept thinking about what he did. What he should have done. He should have told Stiles that he wanted to talk to him. To bring him back up and show him just how much Derek missed him. He knew that would never happen not with a bunch of werewolves in the house. What if Stiles had come back? What if he had come back and told Derek he missed him too. God Derek wanted to scent him. He wanted to make Stiles smell like Beacon Hills where he belonged. No this was better Derek argued. Better for Stiles to be off and having adventures that didn’t involve running for his life on a weekly basis.

Still he thought about what it might be like to have Stiles back. To have him want to come back and be there to see all the strides Derek has made. To come home to after work and make dinner together and argue which movie they were going to watch together. He wanted that. Derek also wanted Stiles…Stiles under him looking so beautiful. He wanted that back. He started to remember what it used to be like and hesitantly reached down and started to think about Stiles. About how it used to be between them, he usually kept his wolf buried deeper but he wanted to scent Stiles. He wanted to think about all the domestic stuff but also getting to touch Stiles again. Most off all he wanted to think about biting him, not turning him but marking him with blunt human teeth. Derek shifted as he came, breathing hard he had to stop himself from freaking out.

He shouldn’t even be thinking about kissing Stiles let alone any of this. He couldn’t think about Stiles, they talked about this, talked about what would be best for both of them. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that if they ever got together it would be the same way they split. It would be mutual and they would talk about it. He’d spent too much of his time shutting people out.

Derek might have tried to set up this plan for himself but it was a lot different in practice. Everyone still hung out in the short time they had before all leaving again. Most went to different schools so they tried to fit in as much as time would allow. Whenever this happened though, Derek would avoid Stiles as much as he could. He was paranoid that if he kept talking to him everyone would know and then of course Stiles would know. It didn’t need to get weird when everyone was going to leave soon anyway. Stiles would get this cute little grin every time he said bye and Derek would jerk off  and feel like shit later.

New Year’s was the last time the pack would be together for a while. Isaac had to take off in the morning. He’d gotten there first but that’s only because it was the only days he could get off work. His boss was fair but strict and anyways he kept complaining that he needed to get a head start on reading professors had already assigned and really who does that?. Isaac couldn’t help but grumble while everyone shot him looks of pity. As much as Derek would miss them, it was time to branch back out. He liked that they had their own lives and liked that he had his. One day they all might move back or maybe they would even mover further. Either way he would always be there for them and that’s all that mattered now.

It was approaching midnight and they all had their person to kiss. Derek was in the back waiting in the kitchen with Cora who claimed the tradition was dumb. He wanted to go kiss Stiles with the excuse that it was for old time’s sake. He was half worried that he’d be rejected and half worried that he’d throw Stiles up against a wall. Derek had thought about it enough now that he had to finally admit to himself that yeah he might actually love Stiles. He didn’t want to force himself on him though. Plus, even if they got anywhere near mates Stiles would have to choose it too and what if he said no? It was easier to just let it go.

Derek felt content enough to just sit and watch his pack have fun. It was comfortable and easy. The countdown started and there were some groans when they realized Erica and Boyd were already making out. Derek was jolted from his thoughts when he felt a hand cup his jaw and turn his head. He allowed himself to be steered and turned into a kiss. _Stiles_ his mind supplied. He heard some cheering and whistling in the background but he hardly noticed it.

Stiles released him and laughed before leaning back in and kissing his neck. Derek leaned away hoping to not make this worse than it already was. Maybe if he didn’t take in any more of the scent then it would be okay. Stiles probably didn't mean this in anything other than a New Year's kiss right? Derek would _not_ be the one making this weird.

“God Derek I can hear you thinking. I know you miss me and I miss you so we’ll make it work okay?” Stiles asked with more uncertainty than Derek would have liked. He needed to make Stiles realize that anything Stiles wanted was beyond okay with him. Derek made it clear by pulling Stiles back to him despite the continued whistling.

Derek was in such a daze when they pulled back he barely registered Cora sitting in Isaac’s lap, instead focusing on the feel of Stiles hand in his as he led him back into the living room.

They did end up talking about it later. Stiles had tried to do the causal thing in college with a hook up here and there. Apparently after that night marking had totally become a thing for him he just didn't like when other guys did it. Guess it just wasn't the same he shrugged as he tried to explain it to Derek later.  Derek left lots of marks on Stiles after that. Even after grimaces from basically every pack member. They had made it work before and they still would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unlike anything I'm used to writing so I'm not too sure how ya'll feel about this style. I had lots of fun though! Maybe I'll try to do another soon. Anyways still pretty new to this so any words help


End file.
